A exceção à regra
by flor do deserto
Summary: Era certo que sempre que se encontravam os irmãos lutavam, mas naquela noite, e apenas naquela, por elas, eles abririam uma exceção a regra.


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

 **A exceção a regra.**

Enquanto carregava Kagome nas costas pela escuridão da floresta Inuyasha suspirou, e tudo porque Kagome era uma péssima filha!

Ou pelo menos era no que ela insistia nas ultimas horas por ter se esquecido do aniversário da mãe, e se desesperado ao só ter lembrado na última hora, Sango havia dito a ela que eles chegariam ao vilarejo antes do meio dia do dia seguinte, mas a colegial não quis ouvir.

No dia seguinte não seria mais aniversário de sua mãe, ela argumentara quando todos pararam para descansar, ela precisava chegar a sua casa ainda hoje!

—Não seja estúpida bruxa, hoje nem sequer é lua cheia, a noite esta um breu, se você sair agora vai tropeçar e quebrar o pescoço! — Inuyasha argumentara tentando convencê-la a ficar.

Mas a bruxa estava irredutível:

—Não importa, porque eu não posso deixar minha mãe pensar que eu a esqueci!

—Mas você esqueceu! — ele replicou irritado.

—Senta! — Kagome gritou por não ter coisa melhor para responder, encerrando a discussão.

Quando Inuyasha retirara a cara da terra a estúpida já havia desaparecido por entre as árvores.

—Ora maldita bruxa idiota! — ele praguejara se levantando — Podia ao menos ter pedido Kirara emprestada e ido voando!

E logo depois saíra em busca dela.

Obviamente não fora difícil encontrar Kagome — seu cheiro era inconfundível —, por sorte ela ainda não havia tropeçado e quebrado o pescoço, mas sem conseguir enxergar o caminho a tonta ficara totalmente perdida e sem saber em que direção seguir.

—Viu só, não há como chegar ao vilarejo nesse breu sua estúpida! — ele afirmara se pondo a caminhar atrás dela — Vamos voltar, ainda não estamos muito longe do acampamento.

—Não! — ela recusara teimosa como uma mula — Eu posso encontrar o caminho, certeza que posso!

Ela sabia que não ia conseguir mais do que ficar andando em círculos e certamente se perder, mas mesmo assim não ia voltar, Inuyasha suspirara desistindo.

—Tá. — dissera pegando seu pulso e tomando a frente — Então vamos, se quisermos chegar ainda hoje ao poço iremos ter que caminhar muito.

Por alguma razão ela parecera surpresa:

—Você vem comigo?!

—Feh. Claro que sim. — respondera — Porque você não esta conseguindo enxergar nem um palmo a frente do seu rosto.

—E você esta?

—É claro que não, eu sou um cão, não um gato ou um lobo! — bufara.

—Então como você vai me ajudar?

—Feh. Você vai precisar de alguém para te carregar quando ficar cansada e seus pés começarem a doer, não é?

Ela não respondera, mas também nem tinha o que responder afinal ele estava apenas falando a verdade.

Verdade essa que se confirmou pouco tempo mais tarde quando os pés de Kagome começaram a doer.

Já a história de Sesshoumaru era um pouco diferente daquilo:

Acostumado a sempre seguir sua jornada sozinho ou então acompanhado apenas por Jaken e Ah-Uh — e muitas vezes até mesmo somente por Jaken — ainda era freqüente para ele esquecer-se que agora tinha aos seus calcanhares também uma criança humana.

Por isso com freqüência ele também se esquecia de que havia certas restrições as quais precisava seguir agora, que não precisava seguir antes, como, por exemplo, parar para descansar todas as noites.

E como Rin raramente fazia algo para lembrá-lo disso — provavelmente porque não queria de forma alguma incomodá-lo — tornava-se ainda mais fácil para ele esquecer-se desse pequeno detalhe, pelo menos por parte da noite até que ela, por fim, caísse inconsciente de exaustão.

—Amo Sesshoumaru... — Jaken chamou a certo ponto da noite, de pé ao lado da menina caída — Ela fez de novo.

Na verdade era uma surpresa que naquela escuridão ela não houvesse tropeçado e quebrado o pescoço.

Sesshoumaru olhou a volta, mas decidiu que não, aquele ainda não era um bom local para parar, portanto seguiriam por mais alguns quilômetros até ele decidir que já bastava, no entanto... Seria inútil tentar acordá-la agora, quando Rin caia — literalmente — no sono era impossível acordá-la depois, mesmo que ele a colocasse nas costas de Ah-Uh ela certamente cairia, e no momento ele não tinha nada com o que amarrá-la.

Resignado, e sem ter outra escolha, Sesshoumaru abaixou-se ao lado da criança humana, apoiando-se sobre um joelho.

—O que esta fazendo Amo Sesshoumaru? — Jaken questionou arregalando os olhos quando Sesshoumaru tirou Rin do chão.

—Cala-se. — Sesshoumaru ordenou, fazendo o servo emudecer na mesma hora.

Cauteloso ele acomodou a criança adormecida em seu único braço, antes de virar-se e seguir sua jornada.

E foi assim que, numa escura noite de lua minguante, dois meio-irmãos de sangue youkai se encontraram cara a cara no silencio da floresta.

Ambos se encararam.

—Sesshoumaru. — rosnou o primeiro.

—Inuyasha. — rosnou o segundo.

Era óbvio o fato de que ambos se odiavam e que nunca se dariam bem, portanto sempre que se encontravam era a mesma história: ambos sacavam as espadas — uma das quais era o pivô de um de seus vários desentendimentos — e se lançavam em uma luta sem sentido.

No entanto... Naquela noite Inuyasha tinha uma colegial adormecida em suas costas, e Sesshoumaru carregava uma criança igualmente adormecida. E nenhum dos dois queria acordá-las.

Ambos se encararam por mais um segundo.

—Dessa vez eu deixarei que vá. — disse Sesshoumaru — Mas não terei piedade numa próxima vez.

Inuyasha bufou:

—Eu digo o mesmo!

Encararam-se por mais alguns segundos — o mais novo sem conseguir conter um rosnado irritado — e então, sem dizer mais nada, seguiram cada qual o seu caminho.

Era certo que sempre que se encontravam os irmãos lutavam, mas naquela noite, e apenas naquela, por elas, eles abririam uma exceção a regra.

 **Fim.**

 **Review's?**


End file.
